


Service

by Mafiro (Mab_Browne)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mafiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book undertakes a shepherd's duties after 'Heart of Gold'.  Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> The word count in the preview insisted this was 101 words. I insist it's 100.

I promised the believers here a service. Perhaps a funeral rite was inevitable, given why we came. I'd hoped to speak of God's joy in his children, but speak of his comfort to the grieving instead, to doubtful looks from some.

The rough coffins are caught in the dust devils under the harsh light. The scouring fire of rigid belief has power; the proof lies upon the dirt. But the danger is that cleanliness isn't left in its wake, only sterile, dark emptiness. From the believers, o Lord, deliver us - a blasphemous prayer, but I know the truth of it.


End file.
